1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door lock handle assemblies applied to containers mounted on container trucks, walk-in type refrigerators and so forth.
2. Prior Art
A prior art door lock handle assembly comprises a stationary member secured to a door and having a sleeve portion having a shaft bore, a handle having a shaft portion fitted in the shaft bore for rotation but not for axial displacement and having a rear end angular shaft portion, a locking member mounted on the angular shaft portion for rotation in an interlocked relation to the rotation of the handle and locking the door in engagement in an engagement groove formed on the side of the stationary member, the stationary member having an inner engagement groove, a lock lever pivoted by a transversal pin to a shaft bore formed in the handle, the lock lever having a fore end for engagement in the engagement groove to hold the handle in a predetermined position, the lock lever being biased by a spring for rotation in a direction of maintaining the engagement between its fore end and the engagement groove, a rotational angle regulator member fitted on the rear end angular shaft portion of the handle and urged against the wall surface of a rotational angle regulation projection projecting from the back side of the sleeve portion of the stationary member to regulate the rotational direction, a lock unit buried and secured in a lock unit accommodation groove formed in the stationary member and having a rotor and a locking member mounted on the rotor and capable of advancing and retreating in an interlocked relation to the rotation of the rotor of the lock unit, the handle being locked against rotation by the engagement of the locking member in a locking groove formed in the stem of the handle.
In such a prior art door lock handle assembly, however, the transversal pin for pivoting the lock lever to the handle is inserted in the shaft bore of the handle such that it is exposed to the outside. Therefore, the transversal pin is liable to be withdrawn from the outside of the handle to unlock the same in a state thereof locked to the stationary member.
In addition, in the prior art door lock handle assembly, if it is necessary to change the rotational direction of the handle or the orientation of the locking member in dependence on the positional relation between the door and stationary member, the rotational angle regulation member and locking member which are mounted in a rear end portion of the handle shaft portion are removed and then mounted again in the changed orientation.
However, such a method of changing the rotational direction and orientation has a drawback that the handle shaft portion is liable to be detached from the sleeve portion of the stationary members when the rotational angle regulation member and locking member are removed.